Unbreakable Deal
by weird girl 1212
Summary: Bulla is so sick of everyone treating her like she can't do anything. One day she had enough and makes a deal with the dark shadows disguised as an old lady, Will she ever get out of the deal will Goten help her? GotenXBulla TrunksXPan MarronXUub. First Dragon Ball Z fic R&R.
1. The Deal

**Ok so I'm making a Bra/Goten fanfic and if you don't like don't read lol enjoy love them as a couple first Dragon Ball Z fic R&R**

* * *

Bulla got so sick of everyone treating her like she can't do anything right. Like she's can't do anything right she can't fly she can't use her powers and her brother Trunks insults her for that.

"Princess quit crying and come out of there."

She refused and decided she can do something right _I'll prove them wrong if it's the last thing I'll do. _She is really upset and she will prove them wrong she packed up all her bags and packed and put it in her backpack but only the stuff that is necessary. _When I come back I will be stronger than all of you guys I promise you that. _It was 9:30 p.m. and Bulla quietly snuck out of her window and walked all the way to the deep forest and packed up. _No matter what I'm not going back there if it's the last thing I'll do. _She kept making all of these promises and planning on keeping them. She walked into the deep forest and found a village it was a mysterious village and she walked into it.

"Hello is anyone here?" Bulla cried out

No one was listening she walked in a building which looks like it's been abandoned for seemed like decades she saw an elderly woman sitting on a chair she seemed to be in a trance like something was bothering her.

"Um...hi I'm Bulla" Bulla seemed worried about the lady.

"Child come over here" The elderly said in a sick twisted tone Bulla obeyed and walked over to her.

Bulla felt scared about a bad vibe was coming from this women. "I'll help you train if you do me one favor." Bulla nodded

"Good let's get started, first we need to hide your kei it's too obvious someone can find you." Bulla had a bad feeling about this lady.

She sighed and nodded. "Good give me your hand child."

She stuck out her hand and the lady grabbed her hand and a light came from the woman's hand and put it in Bulla's hand she instantly felt different like a dark force was inside of her.

"Good we can get started now." The woman got up and went outside Bulla followed and stood there.

"First child we have to go undercover you new name is going to be Annabelle got it?" Bulla nodded.

"Good let's begin your training" Bulla had a strange feeling that this isn't going to go so good.

XXXXXX

It has been morning and the Brief's house was irrupting with chaos. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE IS SHE I'M GOING TO MURDER HER LATER FOR THIS IF SHE EVER COMES BACK!"

Vegeta seemed to be angry he flew all the way to Goku's house and he didn't care if they knew where she is or didn't he had to get his daughter back even if it means killing people who stand in his way.

"Kakarot Where is my daughter?" He growled Goku was confused on what he is talking about.

Goku sighed and looked at Vegeta. "What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND I'M ASKING YOU WERE IS SHE!" Goku thought and shrugged.

"I don't know where she is" Goku said sincerely and Vegeta seemed really angry. But Goten was upstairs hearing every words. _Bra were are you? _He thought _I promise I will find you. _That was a promise he intended on keeping.


	2. What's up with Goten?

**Ok so far so good I'm on chapter 2! yay anyway R&R**

* * *

The old lady had a smirk on her face she planned on taking over Bulla's mind by the end of her training session. _This girl has hidden powers far more greater than the ones called Goku and Vegeta I will take over this pathetic planet and I will unleash Annabelle's hidden powers. _She thought after Bulla was done the old lady asked her to come over here._  
_

Bulla sighed she didn't have a very good feeling about her. "Annabelle what are you thinking about?" Bulla got scared and immediately replied.

"Nothing Ms." The shadow smirked. _This girl is really easy to manipulate. _The shadow that he gave her a potion and smirked again.

Bulla looked at the potion and it looked like fruit punch. "Um...Ms. Can I not drink this please?" She begged the shadow glared at Bulla.

"Annabelle you want to get stronger don't you? Than drink this." Bulla obeyed and drank it she began to feel weird her head was hurting a lot. She felt like she was gonna pass out. Her hair turned black with red streaks all over it her eyes became dark purple and her cloths began to change. Her red tank-top changed into a black t-shirt and her red skirt turned into black shorts and her red boots began to change into black converse.

"Annabelle how do you feel once I unleashed your hidden powers?" Annabelle looked up and smirked. "Much better master" The old lady smirked.

"That's better now lets go back into traning than we'll take over the world." Annabelle nodded.

"Yes master."

After that moment Bulla was no longer there. Her hidden powers were unleashed and 'Annabelle' has taken over her body and controlling her. Bulla couldn't get out of this unless something or someone helped her. _Goten where are you I need you please! _She begged she was trapped inside her head and can't seem to get out.

XXXXXX

With Bulla's absents everyone seemed to be dealing with it in their own way. Vegeta trained every single day, Bulma was in her lab buliding a device that can track Bulla, Trunks plays with his video game trying to get his mind off of Bulla, Goten out of everyone Goten was the worst. He's either outside looking for her or he stays in his room for hours.

"Goten honey are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully and hoping he'll respond put he didn't. "Goten please talk to me." She asked he respond.

"LEAVE ME ALONE MOM I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU NOW LEAVE ME ALONE DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE GOD I HATE YOU." He yelled yet he felt immediately guilty.

Chi-Chi walked over to her room sat on her bed and started crying. _Why isn't my son talking to me why does he hate me? He used to tell me everything now what happened? _Goku was outside training as usual and he heard crying. _Is that Chi-Chi crying? _Something wasn't right Chi-Chi never cries. He went inside the house and into him and Chi-Chi's room and he felt sick to his stomach. _Chi never cries who made her cry? _He put an arm around her and put her on his lap.

"Chi why are you crying" She dried on his chest and got his shirt all wet. "Our son hates me he even said it himself" He stroked her black hair and forgot how her hair was so soft and silky.

"Shush he doesn't hate you he's speaking under broken heart. Ever since Bra left he hasn't been himself because he was in love with her." She looked upat her his coal eyes meeting her coal eyes.

"Really?" She asked he nodded and kissed her head. "Yes of course." He kissed her and she kissed back after that they were making out on the bed and things got pretty heavy from there. Goten heard his parents while they were doing it. He heard the moaning the groaning and the screaming names he got disgusted and walked out of the house and over to Trunks' house. Goku woke up 4 hours later and both of them are completely naked he dressed up went outside and continued training were he left off smiling more than ever.

**A/N: I would describe the sex scene but I just know how and I'm not very good at it could someone please help me I'm not good at it at all!**


	3. Is That You Bulla?

**Chapter 3 yay! thank you guest for being my first reviewer anyway here are ages for the characters**

**Bulla: 17**

**Goten: 19**

**Trunks: 20**

**Pan: 17**

**Marron: 18**

**Uub: 20**

* * *

It has been 6 weeks since Bulla last seen her friends and family last time she seen Goten, Bulla can't seem to get him out of her head. I_t was a bad idea to leave I'm stuck inside my head I want to take control over my own head and body again I knew I shouldn't have made this deal. _Annabelle smirked once she heard Bulla thought. _Your even dumber than I thought you were smarter than you look, that is the king of shadows his name is Grand Duke pf Hell he will never let you get out of this deal stupid girl._ Bulla heart stopped _I can't get out of this deal? _She said out loud Annabelle smirked. _I own your body now and you can't do anything about it. _Bulla felt her heart drop to her stomach and cried Annabelle just smirked. Grand Duke of Hell was amused and seemed to be impressed.

_No this is my body and I didn't invite you in here now GET OUT! _Bulla screamed, Annabelle was shocked and disappeared Bulla was now in control. She smiled _Finally I'm in control. _She thought happily and flew at incredible speed she had a massive head ace. She saw the future, she saw Chi-Chi pregnant, Bulma crying over something, Goten depressed and on drugs, Trunks obsessed with alcohol and Pan crying holding a pregnancy test with a positive sign on it. _Was that the future? _She thought she shrugged it off and ran for the others.

XXXXXX

Chi-Chi was having morning sickness and having cravings for weird food and she hasn't had her period in 4 weeks. _Am I pregnant? _She thought then she called picked up the phone from the living room and called Bulma.

"Bulma can you pick me up a pregnancy test please I think I'm pregnant." Bulma silently gasped.

"OH MY KAMI YES I LOVE CHILDREN!"

She said I sighed in relief. "Good come over to my house with the pregnancy test too."

Bulma agreed and went into town she bought pregnancy test for Chi-Chi. Once she came back Chi-Chi was scared out of her mind worrying about if Goku wanted the child or not.

"It's ok Chi he'll accept the baby I promise." She smiled.

"Thanks Bulma I can always count on you."

Bulma smiled. "I know what are friends for? now go use the test."

Chi-Chi used it and screamed in happiness. "BULMA I'M PREGNANT!"

She seemed awfully excited and awfully scared at the same time. _Does he want the baby? He clearly said 2 kids was enough maybe he wants me to get an abortion? Oh what am I going to do? Oh I knew he wouldn't want the baby god help me!_

"Bulma I'm starting to lose my mind, am I getting worked up over nothing?" She began to cry Bulma put an arm around her.

Chi-Chi looked up. "He's Goku of course he wants the baby no matter what happens he'll always be at your side." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

Bulma smiled. "No problem what are friends for?" Chi-Chi nodded.

Bulla came running out the door Bulma was shocked. "Bra is that seriously you?" She nodded and hugged her mom.

"Mom I need to tell you something, I made a deal with the forces of shadows and in the future the darkness is coming and taking over my body, Goten is depressed and on drugs, Trunks will be an alcoholic, Pan will be pregnant and You will cry over something Vegeta did that is unforgivable, and Chi-Chi will be pregnant." They looked shocked.

"You made a deal with the forces of shadows?" Bulma asked shocked.

"They disguised as an old lady and agreed training me I have to go back to them now warn the others." Chi-Chi nodded.

"Bye Bra." Bulam said she waved and flew at incredible speed.

XXXXXXX

Trunks can't seem to get Pan out of his head. Yes we know the president of capsel corps. is in love with a teenager. Suddenly he felt a huge wave of energy bigger than Goku's himself.

"What was that?" He thought out lout.

He sighed. "Maybe I'm going crazy?" He thought once again.

He continued taking a walk at the park thinking about what he is going to do to get over Pan. "Hey Trunks." He turned around to see Goten behind him.

He sighed."Hey Goten." He continued walking and he saw Uub sitting on the park bench.

"Hey Uub." Trunks greeted, Goten simply waved.

"Hey guys I need advice." They nodded their heads.

"I want to tell Marron how I feel but every time were alone, I feel scared and nervous what should I do?" Trunks thought about it and answered him.

"Well you always have to be yourself girls like that. What are you nervous about? Are you scared she will reject you?" Uub nodded while blushing.

"It's gonna be ok I swear, Just tell Marron how you feel if she does feel the same way, then screw her there are plenty of fish in the sea." Goten added.

Uub stood up and smiled he was diffidently confident. "Thanks guys I will." He said with a hint of courage in his voice. He bro hugged Trunks and Goten before getting up and flying away.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Goten asked Trunks shrugged.

"10 bucks says he won't do it."

Goten smirked. "Deal."

* * *

**So there's a mention of Marron and Uub but there's more I'm thinking of adding them to the whole story, Also Trunks is having a crush on Pan and Bulla telling Bulma and Chi-Chi the deal and Chi-Chi's pregnant yay! R&R**


	4. The Warning

**yay chapter 4 sorry I couldn't update sooner I was just really busy anyway R&R!**

* * *

Bulla's heart was racing and she was scared the Grande duke of hell was coming. _Man I'm really scared is he coming when will he take over my body again? _Bulla took off in incredible speed. She flew to Goku and Vegeta's training room and she saw them working out Vegeta looked angry and pissed and Goku had a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Vegeta snapped his head towards me and he glared at me.

"What do you want? Why have you come to see how were doing just fine." Bulla glared at him.

"I made a deal with the Dark Shadows and there coming to take over the world, I know it was stupid and know the Grade Duke of Hell is coming and he will wipe out the entire earth existence and I need your help just do it trust me he will take over my body and unleash Annabelle again."

Bulla finished Vegeta looked scared of a moment then replaced it with anger. Goku seemed to be in deep thought and he nodded at Bulla then went back to training and Vegeta still didn't looked convinced he thought it was some big lie. Bulla had enough she flew away to go find Trunks and Goten she had enough of Vegeta and flew really fast but she didn't care who can feel her Kei but she flew to find Goten and Trunks.

XXXXXX

Trunks could feel that same power rising even more it had a dark force to it and it was headed his way. Trunks was scared at first and he was about to fight but when it was in front of him he realized it was Bulla he was shocked that she had a ginormous power and it wasn't even her own Kei. Trunks saw her and she looked completely different and he was very curious.

"Bulla is that you?" He asked she nodded and looked at him.

"Look Trunks I made a deal with the forces of darkness and they are going to kill you and everyone in the planet, I'm here to warn you train and get ready they will come soon and they give no mercy."With that said Bulla took off and leaving a confused Trunks. He then flew to the training room where Goku and Vegeta were training.


End file.
